bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tomura Shigaraki
|romaji= Shigaraki Tomura |rename = |alias = |birthday= |age=Unknown |gender= Male |height= |weight= |hair = Light Blue |eye = Red |status = Alive |quirk = Decay |occupation = Villain Acting Leader of the League of Villains |affiliation = League of Villains |debut = Chapter 11 |debutanime = Episode 8 |image gallery= Yes |voice = |eng voice = |family = Shimura (Father, Deceased) Nana Shimura (Grandmother, Deceased) Unnamed Grandfather (Deceased) |fightingstyle = Giving orders from the rear}} |Shigaraki Tomura}}, real name , is a villain, the acting leader of the League of Villains, and the main antagonist of the series, along with All for One. He made his first major appearance as one of the main antagonists of the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc. Like the rest of the League, his goal is to kill All Might, the "Symbol of Peace", thus destroying the society he represents and to create a new one with a new form of justice in his own image. Appearance Tomura is a pale, skinny man. He has messy light blue hair. His lips are dry, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. The skin around his eyes is very wrinkly and dull. He has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lip. He has a single mole under the right side of his lips. When wearing his villain outfit, he has 14 disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. None of the hands appear to have any known meaning except for the hand that covers his face, which he refers to as "Father", as he expresses visible distress when it is removed. His clothing consists of black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposes his collarbones, and red hi-top sneakers with no socks. For his civilian outfit, he wears a black hoodie on top of his black shirt, keeping the hood up. He still retains his original black pants. In the sweatshirt's pocket, he keeps one of the disembodied hands (presumably Father's). After All For One's arrest, Tomura wears a black coat on top of his original outfit along with several hands. Personality Tomura has a sinister and warped personality; he doesn't care for his or anyone else's life, and he will do whatever it takes to accomplish his goals. He has no qualms about tasks such as killing U.A. High School students in order to provoke All Might and threatening to kill dozens of civilians unless Izuku cooperated with him. Tomura seems to be looking for attention, as he was very irritated that his League of Villains and Nomu were overshadowed by the capture of the Hero Killer. As such, he will get angry when somebody admires or even mentions Stain. Tomura may have an adult body, but he seems to be childish in mindset as shown when he couldn't help but be amazed by Shota Aizawa's quirk, which he deemed cool after the latter took down many of his men. He is very arrogant, selfish, and demanding. If things did not in go his way, he becomes angry in a way that is akin to a child's tantrum. Like a child, he does not seem to be able to cope with his own feelings, and instead lashes out, abusing both others and himself, such as tearing at his own neck when he becomes frustrated. He is shown to be mentally disturbed, and has developed somewhat of an emotional dependency on the hand that obscures his face, which he refers to as "Father" and speaks to it as if it were a living person. His vocabulary and worldview are also similar; he applies video game terminology to real life, using phrases like "cheats," "game over," and "final boss." Despite his childish behavior, Tomura is incredibly intelligent, with reflexes quick enough to analyze an opponent's Quirk and potential weak spots simply by watching them fight like Aizawa and All Might. He is also shown to willingly learn from his mistakes and adapt, becoming progressively more of a threat as the series goes on. Tomura truly wishes for a society without All Might; he feels that the world full of Quirks is a very dangerous place and believes that the current society may easily crumble when their Symbol of Peace dies. Tomura also has a vengeful side as he decayed and cut the arm off Kai Chisaki. He stole the Quirk-Destroying Drug and took great pleasure in mocking the man by pointing out he was now the very thing he wanted on others. Earlier in the series, whenever he feels angered or frustrated whenever things weren't going his way, he always scratches his neck. However, as the series progressed, Tomura seemed to stop this habit. Abilities Overall Abilities: Tomura appears to be a powerful villain, as he was able to fight Shota Aizawa (who is an Underground Pro Hero) without struggling and was even able to damage him. Tomura is one of the leaders in the League of Villains and as such has almost total command over his subordinates. Keen Intellect: Tomura possesses a sharp mind and is analytical, being able to quickly realize Eraserhead's weaknesses in combat and taking advantage of them. He is able to deduce the workings of his opponents' abilities simply by observing them in action. Enhanced Strength: Tomura seems to be stronger than his build suggests, as he was capable of holding Izuku by choking him with only four fingers. While doing so Izuku displays visible difficulty in trying to fight back. Enhanced Durability: Tomura was able to take a point-blank blast of Katsuki's Quirk, sustaining little to no damage. Enhanced Speed: Tomura appears to be able to move very quickly, as he was able to appear before Asui in an instant. He was even able to see Izuku after the latter had jumped at a speed that rivaled All Might's speed, and even reacted to it by immediately moving his hand to Kurogiri to warp the hand to reach for Izuku before Izuku's attack could make contact. However, All Might himself was too fast for Tomura to track. Quirk : Tomura's Quirk allows him to decay whatever he touches with his hands. However, the deterioration will only occur when all five of his fingers touch the target, indicating that the activation of the Quirk is not voluntary. As such, Tomura is often careful with his hands when touching objects he doesn't want to destroy. The Quirk is somewhat inconsistent in its speed and effects. For example, it only disintegrated the skin of Aizawa's elbow when used against him, but it completely destroyed one of Chisaki's minions later, despite Tomura touching the latter person for a seemingly shorter period of time. This may indicate that Shigaraki has not fully mastered his quirk. The Quirk has also shown infectious properties, continuing to travel up Chisaki's arm even when Tomura was no longer touching him. The villain had to cut off Chisaki's arm to stop the spread, though this was his intent. However, his quirk is unable to decay non-solid matter such as sand as seen in his fight with Sajin Higawara. Stats Battles & Events Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc *Shota Aizawa vs. Villains Interrupted *Toshinori Yagi, Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugo, Shoto Todoroki & Eijiro Kirishima vs. League of Villains: Loss Vs. Hero Killer Arc * Tomura Shigaraki vs. Stain: Indecisive Final Exams Arc * Tomura Shigaraki vs. Dabi and Himiko: Interrupted Internship Arc * League of Villains vs. Overhaul: Indecisive * Tomura Shigaraki, Dabi and Atsuhiro vs. Snatch: Win Trivia *Tomura was originally designed to be creepier, having empty, black eyes and mouth. Aside from those specific features, this design was not very different from his final one. His prototype codename was . *The characters in his name are composed of , , and . His birthname is composed of the kanji , , , . *Tomura's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: Tomura ranked 19th in the First Popularity Poll. Tomura ranked 16th in the Second Popularity Poll. *Tomura refers to the hand covering the front of his face as 'Father'. The reason behind this has yet to be revealed. *Tomura's stats are "DAAAD" which is a reference to his "Dad". *Kohei Horikoshi revealed that he found drawing inexpressive hands extremely difficult. He stated that he was on the verge of tears every week due to having to draw a certain character which we are left to assume is Tomura. *Tomura appears to suffer from an excoriation disorder due to his compulsive need to scratch at his neck. Quotes *(To himself) "Create a world without All Might. And cause enough destruction to show them all how fragile their justice really is. From this day forward… that’s my conviction. It’s all about All Might." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Shimura Family Category:Emitters Category:Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc Antagonists Category:Vs. Hero Killer Arc Antagonists Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Hideout Raid Arc Antagonists es:Tomura Shigaraki it:Tomura Shigaraki pl:Tomura Shigaraki ru:Томура Шигараки